Illness and hidden talents
by Spirit-of-the-time
Summary: This story imagines that Dr. Clarkson is ill and Isobel goes to his house to nurse him. The characters belong to Julian Fellows. Please review if you have the time. Thank you!


Mrs Isobel Crawley had walked this morning straight to Downton Hospital after a very light breakfast. She had planned to help Dr. Clarkson only to be informed by one of the nurses that the very doctor had not arrived yet. Isobel thought this very unusual of him and wondered what might have caused his absence.

After having finished doing her usual rounds and the doctor still had not appeared Isobel decided to pay him a visit. While she prepared for leaving one of the nurses came to tell her that Dr. Clarkson's housekeeper had called to tell the hospital staff that her master was feeling rather unwell and would not be able to return to the hospital in the next few days. This startled Isobel since she could not remember any other similar occasion like this one that the doctor was not able to work at the hospital. Within almost ten years of her arrival to Downton Dr. Clarkson had worked almost incessantly.

Isobel was quite alarmed and after a phone call to the doctor's housekeeper by herself she decided what to do next.

After one and half an hour later, Isobel opened the small garden gate which led to the cottage Dr. Clarkson lived in. Slowly she walked with her basket to the front door of the small house. Nervously, she checked her mirror image in the door's glass. Only after this, she ringed the bell. Isobel was about to ring a second time as she heard shuffling steps approaching the door and in the next minute, the door flanged open.

"I'm sorry but the doctor won't be able to –", recognizing Isobel, the housekeeper stopped abruptly. "Oh, Mrs Crawley, it's you!"

"May I come in?" asked Isobel "I would like to pay Dr. Clarkson a visit. I was informed that he is ill. After all, I'm a nurse."

"That I know, ma'am. But if you don't mind me saying, are you really sure that it's very wise of you to stay at a man's house on your own? I mean, today it's my afternoon off and then you would be alone with Dr. Clarkson..."

"Thank you for your concern", Isobel told her, already quite angry, "But I can assure you that I'm not in the least concerned about my reputation. Moreover, I suppose, Dr. Clarkson is already tot ill to compromise me. After all, I'm a nurse as I already told you and I'm only here to nurse him back to health!"

While talking, Isobel had put of her coat and hat and was now standing with her basket full of ingredients for a good chicken broth.

"Instead of worrying about me and stealing my time would you now be kind enough to show me the kitchen?", asked Isobel irritated.

"Very well, Mrs Crawley, but I can assure you that my master won't be too pleased with your behaviour."

"I'm very sure that he isn't", Isobel told her,"However, that won't stop me from helping him as every good nurse would do."

Giving in, the housekeeper led Isobel to the kitchen. Isobel put the cattle on and peeled the vegetables for the broth. Then she put the chicken and the vegetables in a large pot. While waiting for the water to boil, Isobel made tea for her doctor. She then reduced the heat of the broth, put the tea on a tray and went off in search for the room Dr. Clarkson might be in.

She was about to call for the housekeeper when she heard her an angry voice coming out of a room near her. Isobel got closer and listened.

"I tried to tell her, Dr. Clarkson, but she wouldn't listen!", the housekeeper scolded.

"That's just like her!", the doctor replied.

Isobel decided it would be the best to burst into the room.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Clarkson!", Isobel said cheerfully as she walked into the room. She put the tray on the night stand next to Dr. Clarkson's bed and poured him a cup of tea. Dr. Clarkson was lying in his bed, his face read and sweaty and looked very miserable.

"I think you can go now.", said Isobel to the housekeeper. She gave Isobel a baleful glance and turned to leave.

"I would appreciate it very much if you would not boss around my housekeeper, Mrs Crawley.", Dr. Clarkson told her annoyed. "I can only allow one woman to do so.", he added.

"How so?", Isobel asked surprised.

"It's Mrs. Clarkson. As long as I haven't found her yet I prefer to give the orders by myself."

Isobel smiled. She told the doctor to drink his tea and poured him a glass of water. Then she went to the kitchen and finished cooking the chicken broth. When it was ready she filled some of it in a bowl and took it to Dr. Clarkson.

"Thank you," said Dr. Clarkson, "Have you made it by yourself? It's delicious." His anger vanished.

"Of course. Everyone can do it. After all, I'm a nurse. Cooking a good chicken broth is the least one should know."

"You surprise me again and again. What other hidden talents do you have I know nothing about?"

"Why don't you try to find it out?"

"My dear Isobel", Dr. Clarkson said. Isobel felt the heat rising to her cheeks as the doctor called her by her Christian name. Dr. Clarkson hesitated, he did not dare to say more, out of fear to spoil their special moment.

Nervously, Isobel rose to her feet.

" I will look for a thermometer to measure your temperature."

Saying so, she quickly left the room. In the entrance hall, she leaned against the wall and breathed deeply.


End file.
